


Could you tell?

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (past)Leta/Theseus, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, kind of BDSM, response to a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander returns from a journey to his very excited brother.





	Could you tell?

**Can you do a scamandercest oneshot or something? Idk if you right smut but you can, but Newt comes back from a study trip and Theseus attacks him with affection as soon as he steps in the door? Also do you think Theseus is the more dominate one? I do.**

Newt really ought to have expected to be practically assaulted when he came home after a month-long trip in Romania. After his book had been published, a coven of vampires contacted him, willing to provide information in exchange for Newt standing in as their Representative in the magical Romanian government.

From the Portkey (which was prepaid for, oddly enough), Newt apparated outside of Theseus’ home. Well, his and Theseus’ home. The Magizoologist still wasn’t used to the fact he lived with Theseus, nor that they were in a relationship.

After Leta’s murder, Theseus had needed Newt and Newt had been so worried about what Theseus would do by himself that Newt felt compelled to move in with him.

Their romantic relationship began not long after. 

“Little one!” Theseus practically shouted, tackling him against the wall.

“ ‘Seus!” Newt laughed, putting his case down so Theseus could pick him and press his back against the wall.

“I missed you, little one,” Theseus murmured, pressing himself closer to Newt, whose long legs wrapped around Theseus' waist.

The Magizoologist almost shrieked when he noted how excited Theseus really was.

Newt did shriek when Theseus started kissing his neck, his teeth and tongue making it very difficult for the Magizoologist to stay quiet.

“No one else is here” Theseus breathed, rolling his hips forward against Newt. “Let me hear you.”

Even so, even though there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, Newt had never done these things before being with Theseus. Clearly, Theseus had much more experience in this area then Newt, so he tended to be more nervous about these things. 

Moving to kiss his brother’s lips, Theseus’ hand snuck under Newt’s shirt to begin playing with Newt’s nipples. The first harsh tug had the Magizoologist moaning. Urged on by the sound, Theseus continued to play with the pink nub, going to the next one until they were red and Newt’s cock was hard.

The lack of attention to it had Newt rubbing himself against Theseus like an animal in heat.

“ ‘Seus, please”

“What do you want, precious?” Keeping Newt steady, he started instead to so unbearably gently brush his fingers over Newt’s clothed cock.

“I need you, big brother please.” He repeated his plea over and over, trying to force himself to calm down so he didn’t cum in his trousers like a teenager.

“Are you empty, my Artemis? Do you need to be filled?”

The teasing had gotten almost frustrating to Newt who nodded, his red curls flying randomly around him.

“Tell me,” the Auror ordered, licking up Newt’s neck to bite lightly at Newt’s ear.

“Please Theseus? Please put your big thick cock in me?”

Newt knew just how to drive Theseus wild, and in a flash their clothes were gone. They fell to the floor in a puddle of cloth.

When Theseus moved to finger his brother open, he practically purred when he saw what Newt had left for him.

“Such a good baby brother,” Theseus murmured, pulling out the plug Newt had put in early to keep him ready for Theseus. He may not have expected Theseus to jump him as soon as he came home, but he definitely knew they’d be sharing a bed that night in the biblical sense.

Dropping the lubed plug onto the floor, Theseus wasted no time before pushing himself into his brother’s wet heat.

The first immediate sensation was absolutely breathtaking. After a month of being apart, both Scamanders felt a level of completeness to be together like this again.

“Fuck, Artemis-“ The elder brother groaned, waiting for Newt to tell him he was ready.

Newt kissed him, instead of verbally saying ‘go.’

A few mis-aimed thrusts happened before he found that spot in Newt that made him shiver in delight and pleasure. Hitting that, going as deep as he could inside Newt, Theseus knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Can you come for me, my precious baby brother? Do you like being filled with your brother’s cock?”

The Magizoologist whined, the bare bit of friction on his dick and the beautiful waves of pleasure from Theseus’ movement almost had him crying.

“Theseus!” With his brother names on his lips, the younger came, staining their naked stomachs and chests.

Seeing his brother literally coming undone had Theseus following not long after.

For a moment, they just stayed there, Theseus still inside Newt. They lazily kissed for a moment before Newt let Theseus pull out, the wet feeling of Theseus’ cum dripping out had him shivering.

Keeping Newt in his arms to carry him, Theseus smiled and kissed Newt’s cheek.

“I missed you, little one.”

Newt giggled, “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at mischiefs-Hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> Like my stuff? Consider buying me a coffee http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
